indivisiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe
"Come on! We've got a world to save!" Phoebe is a titanic archer from faraway lands and mother of Aster and Egan. She is an optional Incarnation in Indivisible, found in Port Maerifa outside of the Tower of Wisdom following the end of the Iron Kingdom's blockade. Synopsis In her distant homeland, Phoebe was a freedom fighter, opposing an invading force from a neighboring nation. Fighting alongside her husband, Phoebe was a force to be reckoned with. They ferociously fought for not only their nation, but for the future of their two children, Aster and Egan. With the introduction of a devastating new weapon, the invading force gained the upper hand. Phoebe’s husband was mortally wounded, and relayed his dying wish to her: take the children and leave. Gathering them up, she managed to catch a boat bound for Port Maerifa, and sailed away as her town burned. Now safely away from the battles roiling her nation, Phoebe trains herself and her children. Together they seek allies so that they may one day return to their homeland and drive out the occupying force. General Information Phoebe was the 8th Incarnation to be revealed at $450,000 during the Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. Personality Character Basis Phoebe is a name of Greek origins meaning "bright and shining" and that of one of the original Titans in Greek mythology who was the grandmother of the twin archer gods and . Her design invokes the , women warriors from Greek mythology who would remove or bind their right breast so as not to hinder their archery. Design Color Palettes #Default #??? #Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill La Kill #??? Story Some time prior to the story, Phoebe once lived in a peaceful kingdom that had been invaded by its western neighbour for resources, taking advantage of their day of rest. Phoebe's husband was among the warriors who fell defending the kingdom, his dying words being for Phoebe to take their children and run, which she reluctantly did so given that they were severely outnumbered. Escaping to Maerifa, she began training her children to take back the kingdom when they become of age. Ajna and Tungar's attention are drawn to Phoebe when she suddenly yells out in frustration as they are passing by. Introducing herself, she explains that her children are not progressing in their warrior training. Seeing that the group has some experience, she asks for their advice, to which Tungar suggests that they should spar with others instead of simply fighting monsters. He volunteers the group, especially Ajna as she is of a similar age. Phoebe arranges for the two of them to spar while her children watch, agreeing to meet just outside of the port in the Almutah Desert. Phoebe eventually yields, impressed by their performance, and her children are inspired by what they've witnessed. Tungar suggests that Phoebe travel with them to observe the group more closely, and Aster assures her that she and Egan will be fine while she has gone, given the safety provided by Port Maerifa and that they will be occupied with their studies. Ajna agrees, on the condition that Phoebe keeps Tungar "in his place", which Phoebe readily demonstrates. In Game Abilities Armed with giant strength & weaponry, Phoebe crushes her foes with brute force. She is a grappler specializing in anti-air denial and combo extension. Currently she has no special attacks. Sidequest # After obtaining your 5th bar of Iddhi, talk to Phoebe inside the inner realm to start the quest. # Phoebe will ask you to talk to her kids in Port Maerifa, they can be found outside the Tower of Wisdom. # They ask you to meet them in the desert east of Port Maerifa, so you can battle Phoebe once more. # Defeat Phoebe & Tungar in the desert to complete the quest. (Unlocks outfit #4) Quotes Party Switch * "Let's make some stories for the kids." * "You go low. I'll go high." * "They wont see me coming!" In Battle Final Goodbye Gallery Phoebe.png|Phoebe's initial design during the Indiegogo campaign Phoebe_modelsheet.png How to play Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe's Infoscreen Phoebe o8 concept 1.jpg Phoebe o8 concept 2.jpg Phoebe o8 concept 3.jpg Phoebe o8 concept 4.jpg Phoebe o8 concept 5.jpg Phoebe o8 concept 6.jpg Phoebe o8 concept 7.jpg Phoebe o8 concept 8.jpg Phoebe o8 concept 9.jpg Trailer Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters